Erased Identity
by Carmenisimmune
Summary: This is pretty much a story in mainly Newt's POV before, after and in the Glade. There will be a few plot changes so it won't all be the same. WICKED have taken everything. The authorities took my sister away yesterday. The only person I had left. Gone. I should feel sad, angry, enraged, irritated, anything but I don't. I sit on the floor of my room numb.
1. Escaping Prison

**AN: Ok first off, I know this is probably annoying because disclaimers ARE annoying but this is the only one I pinkie promise.**

 **DISCLAIMER: (Imagine trumpets and drums in the background don't ask me why) I did not come up with the idea of the GLADE people! All credit goes to the all mighty James Dashner!**

WICKED have taken everything. The authorities took my sister away yesterday. The only person I had left. Gone. I should feel sad, angry, enraged, irritated, anything but I don't. I sit on the floor of my room numb, devising a plan of revenge. They will not get what they want, they will not get what they want. Repeat. I can't think, say or do anything else. They will not get what they want.

My mother caught the Flare when I was young, we hid her. She eventually went past the point of no return, gouged her eyes out and bled to death. My father died soon after, not being able to handle living a life with this much pain. My two sisters were all I had. My youngest sister, Zoe, was deported into the Scorch after we found out that she had the Flare under false pretences. I don't where she is now or if she is still alive, the Cranks probably scared the precious thing to death.

Yesterday it was Teagan, immune. WICKED found out. They find all the immunes and abduct them so they can do all crazy and brutal tests on them. What makes matters worse is the smart ones don't get returned. That girl was almost too smart for her own good, all I can do is hope that she uses those smarts to escape. An almost impossible task, but if anyone can do it, it would be her. For 4 years now it had been just us in this abandoned building.

Now it was just me and I blame it all on WICKED.

It was getting dark out but I found no need for sleep. This plan was too intense to let go of. I was going to try and get out this city in the morning, that would be a feet. Ever since the pandemic started the cities that it hadn't reached went into lock down. They kept a record of everyone who ever entered, went through or left. I would have to use a fake name to make sure WICKED wouldn't realise who I was, not that I have a lot of faith that a puny 15 year old boy with a weird name would be able to take down a whole corporation. One can only try.

Thinking about this situation made me angrier by the minute. First there was denial, then numbness, then anger, now, action. It was morning. A sleepless night, insomnia I think that's what they call it. No sleep for 48 hours but I was not going to stop. Not until I got outside of the walls that are confining me to this big ass prison like city. I don't have a plan for after that but I think I am just going to go for the whole 'let's just walk into a death trap and hope I come out alive' approach.

As I near the city's gates on foot many people are avoiding one-another. Probably because we are all scared shitless that we will end up like the ones past gone. Its' only human to be afraid but people haven't acted like this for a long time, it's like they are too scared to even look to see where they are going.

"Name?" The voice over the telecom sounded.

"Newton Atkins" No, that wasn't my real name. First off, it's Newt, not 'Newton' and second I actually don't know where the hell Atkins came from, it was like a spur of the moment thing.

"Please head through the scanner and put any possessions in that tray to your right." Just do as the computerised voice said I told myself trying not to stress about being caught with the excessive amount of weapons I had tried my hardest to conceal in my baggage.

"All clear. Now head through to the testing station where you will be tested for the Flare." I breathed out a sigh of relief almost too loudly. Now to get through the testing. This bit was always going to be nerve racking.

A pin prick and a dab of blood was all they needed. A couple of minutes I say to myself, just a couple of minutes.

"All clear."

I was out.

 **AN: Thankyou so so so much for reading, tell me what you think :) Find me on wattpad Carmen_is_immune.**

 **xx- C**


	2. The Scorch

**AN: Great to see you've made it on to the next chapter, YAY :) honestly, it is great and I will love you all forever (maybe)...**

It was a continuous waste land, a barren landscape of orange. Dust swiped of the ground by harsh winds making it almost unbearable to stand or walk with your legs being whipped by the grainy sand. The climate was escalating more and more as I ventured out into the Scorch. My pale skin may as well have been on fire and I am sure it was bright red by now. I remembered all the family and friends that had become family I had lost because of WICKED.

Teagan. Zoe. Mum. Dad. Thomas. Minho. Alby. The nagging feeling in my head was intolerable, I might not have the Flare but in many ways I am probably already crazier than the ones past gone. They were my best friends. Gone. Thomas, Minho and Alby were like the brothers I never had, all immune, all high IQ's. I never saw them again. I have no idea if Zoe was immune or not, too young to tell, the test only works when kids turn about 10, she was taken before she could even read.

I would not give up, these wounds were raw. Soon enough surely there would be nothing to remember, the human race would be extinct with all the other races we'd ruined. Essentially nothing should matter, false hope of finding a cure is all we have. I would not forget. How could I? By the suns placement it was probably about 2 o'clock. The wind had died down to a gentle breeze and the blue sky was now speckled with pure white clouds drifting in the wind.

I had finally reached some type of shelter, but who knows how long shelter is going to last when you have Cranks lurking from one end to another. Maybe it's best to have a quick rest in the day compared to night. I am really tired. I had my bag set to act as a pillow. I didn't think sleep would come as fast as it did but my tiredness had kicked in and that was that.

Startled, I woke to questioning voices. I act asleep, if I give any tell-tale signs that I might be awake who knows what they night do. I don't even know if they are Cranks or not.

"What is a boy doing here?" One said.

"Doesn't look like a bloody Crank to me." Another.

I could hear many shuffling feet, muffled murmurs and sense a lot of sceptical looks coming my way.

"Should we take him back to WICKED? Hanson said he needs more variables." They work for WICKED. Fuck. What do I do? Who is Janson? I need to make a run for it but for all I know I could be surrounded, probably not a good idea.

"No. But put a monitor on him encase." Monitor. What are they going to do?

I feel something snap onto my leg, it stings, a sharp sensation, like a long needle.

"Bet you he won't even last a night." A voice said in an aggressive tone. I let out a whimper, hoping no one notices, as they march away.

I open my eyes to see them walk away and examine my left leg, the 'monitor' is attached just above my ankle and it hurts, I have never felt this much physical pain before. There is blood oozing out everywhere, I don't know how long I will be debilitated for. The sun is setting at a rapid pace, and I know it's not safe to be here at night. They wouldn't really put this on my leg if it risked my life would they? Oh shut up Newt, it is WICKED we are talking about here. Now I am starting to think that maybe that bastard was right. What if I don't last the night, I would have no chance if I were up against one Crank let alone a flock of them.

I have to get up before anyone notices me. What if they can smell my blood? I force myself up, bolts of pain fly through my body, I bite my tongue, not trusting myself to open my mouth. I used a piece of old cloth that I tore off of one of my shirts and wrapped it around my leg, the closest thing I could get to a bandage. The night was young but I would have to survive the rest of it if I wanted any chance of even getting to WICKED HQ.

 **AN: Just so you know, I should be posting about 2-3 times a week if not more, don't really have a set day but I will try and publish the chapters when I have time. I know this one was a short chapter but there are longer ones to come. –C**


	3. Survival

**AN: Not much to say so continnueeeeeee**

I had makeshift crutches that I made of out a few out of place sticks, not great but it was all I could think of as I set off into the night. By now my leg had stopped bleeding but was covered in dried blood, no amount of washing would ever get the smell off I swear. As I walk on the now calm and flat surface of the Scorch the clouds that were once white were transforming into grey, heavy and drowsy storm clouds. I had heard about these many a time before, unfortunately.

The climate in the Scorch is unpredictable, ever since the Sun Flare. There was no way of knowing when the storm would hit but there was no shelter in sight. I was buggered, imminent death awaited me. The monitor wasn't helping, it had started beeping the minute I started walking, like some kind of metal detector. The only good thing about it was that it had all the navigation details needed.

I look down at my locket around my neck, inside a picture of Teagan on the right and Zoe on the left. Teagan made one for each of us, all had pictures of our other two siblings. It was my only connection, the only thing keeping me grounded, a reminder, my mantra. The lightning interjected my thoughts, the storm had officially started.

The lightning was blinding me as I stumbled trying to regain balance. My ears were ringing, the lightning may have been deadly the thunder didn't seem to mind blowing me up in some way or another either.

"AGRHHH FUCK." I scream, at least I think I screamed it. I can't even hear myself think.

Suddenly, a Berg flew in, strange considering the treacherous conditions. I hear a voice in my head, I don't know how or who for that matter, it was like they were in my head and I could hear them clearly yet they were nowhere to seen.

 _Newt,_ it was a male voice, _Newt, can you hear me?_

"YES" I scream hoping they got the message.

 _Listen very carefully as I tell you what to do._ How could I not listen? He or it is in my fucking head.

 _The Berg is going to lower its self, just a bit, and that's the only chance you get. Climb onto the ladder that has now been lowered down for you and you will meet 6 of our crew members who were prepared to risk their lives for this._ There were so many questions that I had to stop myself from just blurting out.

The Berg got closer just as the voice said it would, there wasn't enough time to contemplate the facts, this was my only chance of survival. I ran at full speed, well as fast as I could with my leg, toward the dangling ladder and jumped. It was just within arms' reach, my left hand grabbed the rail, and I hung there. I was becoming weaker by the second, my right holding all of my possessions, I was going to have find a way to manage to throw my bag over my shoulder. Granted I should've thought this through but I was too frightened to think of it.

My legs were kicking frantically, trying to get a firm hold on the rung. I finally got myself in a position where I was able to swing my bag over my shoulder, and my right arm collided with the rungs more forcefully than I had hoped. I had a skinny structure but muscular forearms, it didn't take long to lift my whole body weight onto the ladder.

I was being pulled into the Berg by 2 big beefy men (maybe one of them was a woman, it was hard to tell).

Silence, no one decided to introduce themselves. It was like they didn't care at all that someone they had never meet, was on their Berg.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

No one answered.

"What was that message thing in my head?"

Nothing.

"Ok if you won't answer my other two questions what about this one, what is this supposed to do?" I say as I pointed to my red, dirty leg with the 'monitor' on it.

"Welcome to WICKED kid."

Now I really was in a death trap.


	4. Meltdown

**AN: 4 chapters in one day! ON TO THE STORYYYY**

There was still a high risk of getting struck by lightning but the engineering of Berg would let the lightning go through and around it, the reflect it. An old invention really but useful. It was a turbulent ride, the wind was forceful and the rain beat down on us.

Aside from being told that this had something to do with WICKED I had no idea what was going on. The man who had told me that got malicious death stares the rest of the journey. My leg was starting to throb, my arm muscles convulsing vigorously and my whole body was tired.

As we landed the men (and maybe woman) started standing up.

"Are you ok to get up?" A squeaky voice said, I looked over at the person saying it, and I was even more confused.

"Yeah." No matter how much pain I feel there was no way I was going to let these scumbags come within 1 meter of me outside this Berg, not if they worked for WICKED. Anyone with any connection to WICKED can rot in hell as far as I am concerned.

"You are going to have to be quick are you ok with that? There are Cranks everywhere trying to get in and you don't want to be caught." Another man said, I think he was the pilot.

"Yeah." I say as I lifted myself up, willing my body to be ok.

"Are you sure?" I was being given concerned looks from all of the crew members.

"Yes." I say almost too powerfully.

I caught my breath and ran, soon followed by the 'crew'. The barricades slowly lowered and I jumped, my feet crash into the ground, the doors open. I sprint. We were granted entry and greeted by a man in a white coat with a rat face, behind him were two kids, boy and girl about my age, 15. And guards, big muscular guards with stone hard faces.

"Hello, Newt" Rat-face put emphasis on Newt, he knew what I had done "I am Janson, and these are my assistants, Thomas and Teresa." My eyes widened when I heard the name, I knew he looked familiar. "They will escort you to your quarters that you will share with a few other boys." He put a fake, evil smile on.

I was hoping I could talk to Thomas but with the guards here, again, not a good idea.

"Come." The girl said, Teresa?

They walked, one of the guards staying by Janson's side, another following close behind.

"Thomas" I said quietly, yet urgently "Thomas" no response. "Thomas" he looked around this time, "What is going on? Why are you helping them?" I ask. His expression blank, no sense of recognition.

"Do I know you? I am helping them save the human race from the Flare but I don't know how that is any of your business what I am doing." He says with spite.

I don't know what they have done to him, he would never say this, this is not the Thomas I know, this is not my best friend. Then I realised if WICKED can do this to him, what have they done to the rest of my friends that they took with Thomas? We walk past the 'Control Room', screens everywhere. A maze, big maze surrounding a grassland. Actually, two mazes', one looked like it was filled with boys, the other one girls. Then a close up on one of the boy's face. Alby.

I broke free of the guard's hold and screamed, screamed with as much hatred in my voice that I could muster. "ABLY! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING!" I say on the verge of tears, destroying their equipment, I had finally broken. "YOU TOOK MY SISTER! WHERE IS TEAGAN! WHERE IS TEAGAN?" Now I was crying, like full on crying.

"YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Thomas yells.

"YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO TELL ME WHEN TO CALM DOWN, YOU ARE WORKING FOR THEM" I put emphasis on them, "ARE YOU BRAINWASHED THOMAS? WE WERE BESTFRIENDS AND NOW YOU ARE WORKING FOR THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK TEAGAN! YOU ARE REALLY LETTING THEM DO THIS?" Thomas had a look of sadness, like I had sparked something in him. If it didn't then I know he really was past the point of no return. He loved Teagan.

"SEDATE HIM!" Someone screeches.

Everything went blurry. And then black.

 **AN: Wow that was an eventful chapter! Please review/ comment and tell me what you think. Next chapter I think might be in Thomas's point of view. I am not sure if I should turn this into 3 books or not? Tell me!**


	5. The Source

**AN: Just so you know this chapter is in Thomas's POV** **J**

I walk down the corridor following Janson closely, Teresa by my side and guards behind us. As the door opens, a hobbling boy around my age with blood all over his leg and rage in his eyes comes in. I recognise him, but I hide it. Acting like you know someone like this around here will get you in a lot of trouble.

We all had our memories wiped at the start. I know that because I have been told. I have doubts about whether I did it willingly, but I know it was for the greater good.

"Hello, Newt" Janson said with a strange amount of conviction. "I am Janson, and these are my assistants, Thomas and Teresa." I just stood there, obviously this boy, Newt, with all his memories obviously recognised me, this was going to be difficult. "They will escort you to your quarters that you will share with a few other boys."

"Come." Teresa says signalling with her hands.

Bruce stayed by Janson's side whilst Ace took hold of this Newt boy.

"Thomas" He whispered, I ignored. "Thomas" He says it again, "Thomas" This was really getting annoying, I turned around with a look of annoyance plastered on my face. "What is going on? Why are you helping them?"

"Do I know you? I am helping them save the human race from the Flare but I don't know how that is any of your business what I am doing." I don't know how we knew each other, and yes I was intrigued to learn about my past but if there is one thing I have learnt is that curiosity gets you in more trouble than its worth.

We walk into the Control Room, where I usually work and Newt seems to have a strange fascination with the Maze Trials. So far there was promising results, a few casualties but still on the way to completing the blueprint.

Then he cracked it.

"ABLY! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING!" He says wiping of vital equipment from the desks. "YOU TOOK MY SISTER! WHERE IS TEAGAN! WHERE IS TEAGAN?" He stares at me. Teagan, that name, it meant something to me and for some reason it hurts.

"YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" I scream trying to comprehend everything.

"YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO TELL ME WHEN TO CALM DOWN, YOU ARE WORKING FOR THEM" He screams back at me, "ARE YOU BRAINWASHED THOMAS? WE WERE BESTFRIENDS AND NOW YOU ARE WORKING FOR THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK TEAGAN! YOU ARE REALLY LETTING THEM DO THIS?"

I was definitely having doubts if I was brain washed or not. I was not trying to conceal my emotions anymore, the memory wipe might get rid of your memories of these people but it certainly doesn't have the ability to get rid of the feelings that you had for them. And I believed him when he said that we were best friends. But there was just one thing that was going through my head, Teagan. Who was she? I had experienced feelings for others but never this strong.

"SEDATE HIM!" Aris shrieked. That kid was 13 at the least and a brat to say the least.

Newt feel to the ground. My fears were confirmed, WICKED maybe trying to save humanity, but they were doing it the wrong way.

I can't handle this anymore, I run. I run to Chancellor Paige, one of the only ones I knew I could trust considering the circumstances.

I knock on the door of her office. It opens ever so slowly as I feel the nerves building up in my body.

"Thomas." She said with a grave look on her face, "What happened?" She knew something was wrong.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't. It's not right."

"You felt something didn't you? You felt something, something from your past life."

"Yeah."

"If you need I can organise for you to have a few days off, to just think. But unfortunately that is all I have the power to do at this stage. Ever since Janson took over things have been… different." She said as if she was signalling the end of the conversation.

As I leave the room I couldn't help thinking that wasn't enough. I had heard of the Right Arm and I knew what the organisation was. My only problem now was getting to contact them.

I logged on as an anonymous user to the telepathy system. I had to force out of one of the kids who hadn't had their memories wiped a way to contact the Right Arm.

 _To anyone listening, well you would have to be listening I am in your head. I have the coordinates of all WICKED corporation locations. I know you have no reason to trust me but please just meet me at the back of WICKED HQ and I will give you all the information you need._

WICKED was going down.

 **AN: This chapter in addition to the new 5SOS album is just struggling to even right now. REVIEW! (please)**


	6. The Last Reunion

**AN: Yeah still nothing to say… Newt's POV**

I woke in a hospital room, with many other patients. I look around, finding myself searching for a familiar face, with no luck. I was still being affected by the sedation, and drowsiness took over.

I was awakened to someone stroking my face and hair, sort of creepy I know.

"Thank god you are awake." Teagan, it was Teagan.

"Teagan." I say weakly as I lift myself up to sit. I reach out to hold her hand.

"I told you not to follow me. Listen to me, I don't have much time, they don't know I am here."

"They, who are they?"

"WICKED duh," She says rolling her eyes, always been sarcastic this one. "I am going to be in a different section of the compound because they think I have had my memories wiped, don't worry I haven't, obviously. I found a way to fake it. Minho is in there with me, his memory hasn't been wiped either. Although they will try and wipe my memory again before we go into the trials. I don't know how we are going to fake it a second time round but we will try. There are only a select few of us who aren't completely brainwashed."

"How did you cheat the system?" I ask impatiently.

"It was a stupid plan but it seemed to work, make sure you go unnoticed, they will call a big group of you into the stations. You and only a few others can do this though, it'll be too obvious otherwise. What you are going to do is get given a 'wiper' – someone who is going to erase your memories – and before they can write down records of who they got, you need to get a hold of the needle that has the serum in it. It will be located on your left, same in every room. Stab the nurse in the upper arm and walk out and act like you don't know anything except your name."

My little sister had grown. More than I would have liked her to. She had become a master manipulator of the rules, no that that was a bad thing under the circumstances, but still. I would have never thought a few days would make this much of a difference. She was beautiful and more admirable than I would like to admit.

"Hey, if this doesn't work, just know I love you." She said with a saddened look. "Always remember." She points to her locket.

"I love you too. I'll remember, I promise." Our losses had made us stronger, a force to be reckoned with, and there was no way WICKED was taking this away from me.

"This will be the last time we will be able to speak until all of this is over, even if we get through the stations, we don't know each other, understood?"

I nodded, once again finding that I don't trust myself to talk. I didn't want to cry, I wanted to be re-assuring, I wanted everything to be ok.

"I have to go." She says holding back tears of her own.

"Come here." I say pulling her into a hug. I kiss her forehead. Neither of us can hold back the tears that had been building up. "I'll see you on the other side." I promised in-between sobs.

I watch as she walks away, and it pains me that all I could do when she looks back is give her a small re-assuring smile that does jack-shit.

A doctor or nurse, I don't really care about the details, came to my bedside.

"Your leg should be healed in a couple of days, as for your overall health, you seem fine."

"Whatever, just when can I get out of this boring place?" I say not giving a shit about anything except for the plan Teagan had devised.

"Well when your leg is healed one would assume."

 **AN: Short chapter I know but I couldn't go on without going into the next chapter. Please tell me what you think, or any ideas you may have!**


	7. The Other Side

**AN: Still nothing. Newt's POV, continueeeeeee**

I am escorted by two guards this time, I don't think they trust my stability after that outburst, but neither do I. We walk down a bleak corridor, it felt like all of the souls had been sucked out of the people in this place and then used to clean the floors. Every now and again there were passers-by dressed in white with no individuality.

We finally came up to the quarters where I assume I was going to be stuck in for a while. There was a glass wall dividing it. On the side that I was to be held captive in there were kids, my age younger and older, approximately 10-18. All wearing black jumpsuits just like the one I had been given. There was an uproar of noise coming from the left corner of the room. The guards seemed to dismiss it anyway.

On the other side of the glass they were in white, just like Thomas, Janson and Teagan. Then it dawned on me. They were going to make us watch the people that we knew turn into brainwashed monsters. Any anger I felt towards Thomas drifted away as fast as it came. In some ways I can see how losing memories would be a gift, better than the Bliss. No more pain of the past- a new beginning, but I couldn't, not if Teagan and Minho had the slightest chance of surviving this.

I sit in the bottom left corner in the room, attempting to block out all the commotion, then a boy came into the complex, no older than 11 or 12. He was scared shitless, pale face and trembling hands. I couldn't help feeling sorry for him, he was too young.

Once the guards leave I walk up to him, "What is your name?" I say as nice as I can in this situation.

"C-C-Chuckk." He stuttered.

"Newt." I say. "Come sit, it's probably better than getting involved in this chaos."

We walk over to where I was sitting before in silence, the comfortable type.

"What are we doing here?" He asks.

"WICKED, they claim they are going to save the world." I say with excessive hand motions, "But in reality they are sacrificing more life's then they will ever have the ability to save." There was no way to sugar coat it, no matter how hard you tried. "Although my sister and friend found a way to get out of having their memories erased." I say, having a hunch that I could probably trust this boy if my life depended on it.

"All civilians are to report to the dining room for dinner." One of the guards boomed.

As we filed out of the noisy room Chuck blurted something unexpected, "So these guards, do you think that instead of just avoiding having our memories wiped we could start and uprising? I know we aren't exactly equipped with weapons and shit but we could easily out number them."

I had to give it to him, he had a good point. "Maybe we could find where the weapons are stored. But I think we should fake getting our memories wiped first, that way they won't be expecting it, I mean look at them. Docile is the only way I can explain it." I pointed to the other side. "If we stay on this side it will only be too obvious with all of the conflict in this place."

Dinner was served, plain mash potatoes and tough chicken, as average as it was, it was the best meal I had had in years.

"So we are going to be assigned dorms and then whether we are in the same one or not we need to find common ground." I say.

"Yeah but if we aren't in the same dorm then we need to first figure out a way to even escape from the dorms or dining room, we need to explore this place without being caught."

"Do you think it's possible to get more people in on this though? Two boys aren't going to just be able to escape and hope no one else notices." He says.

"Well yeah. Maybe we need to befriend some more people. But I think we should just talk things through for a bit. I have got insiders on the other side that we could use to our advantage, it'll be hard to get to them though. When we do fake it we have to act like we don't know anyone. Therefor we would need to find alternate was to communicate with each other."

We sat in silence for the rest of the meal until the guards came in. They were surrounding a doctor of sorts. They filed out in a line, and 4 of which guarded the door.

Names were called.

 **AN: Ok so this just took me like a day to write. So thank you so much for reading!**

 **-C**


	8. Great Minds Think Alike

**AN: OK so I am really nervous for an audition so instead of practicing I am writing this! YAY. I apologise if it's shit.**

"James, Aimee, Elise, David," The guard pauses, "Chris, Lisa, Evana, Harriet, Gally and Serena."

10 people I could've saved. I feel the guilt pilling up inside me.

"We need to start acting, now." I say, "Who knows how many people there will be before us. How many people do we tell, it's not like we have an army here."

"We should tell as many people as we can about finding the weapon room and acting but I don't know about the memory wipe. If we tell more than 10 people they could get stuck in the same group. I know the odds are against that but it is still a possibility." Chuck says.

"I know." I said frowning.

It was silent for a while, not one of those comfortable silences that everyone talks about, it was a nerve racking silence one that could make someone go crazy.

We were assigned dorms according to age and gender, I was one dormitory up from Chuck. I had talked to a few (ok a couple) of my roommates Winston and Ben. They don't yet know about the memory wipe though, I am not sure who the right people to tell are. No one can make the right decision under these conditions. Who do you chose who to save when you don't know any of them?

Maybe it's best not to know them. Maybe I should just isolate myself. _That would be selfish,_ I think to myself. But the problem is no.1 if I tell some I will feel regret and guilt, no.2 if I don't tell anyone I wouldn't even be able to live with myself and finally, no.3 if we tell everyone then the whole thing won't work and then failure will be inevitable.

I lay on the bed, contemplating everything, I would make a great philosopher. At least I think I would. The night seemed like a never ending blur of nothing. The boredom was unimaginable, like nothing I could describe, honestly I would rather be in the Scorch.

I get up, and make sure the other boys are asleep, I don't need a wingman right now. I attempt to pick the lock on the door quietly, using a pin and a paper clip that I found in the corner of the room. Something makes me wonder if I was the only one who was or has tried this. As I walk through the bleak corridor the white lights flickering, I listen.

Footsteps, I hear footsteps. I duck into the nearest crevasse and try not to be seen. I couldn't help but peak as I heard their murmurs. The girl, wearing white, brunette my age if not younger. What? How is this even possible, unless she worked for them? The boy about the same age as me as well, walked next to her. Their whispers were inaudible. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding after they were a few meters away. Evidently too soon. The girl bolted around. Then I saw her face.

I took a step out of my hidey-hole and stood there with my arms crossed.

"So we meet again." Teagan says in a show off tone. "I brought a friend this time."

"Oh really?" I respond, we may be siblings but we probably (definitely) act more like a married couple.

The boy turns around with a huge smirk that lit up face. "BROOOOOO." He says way too loudly, this kid never had an off switch.

"Shhhhhh." Teagan and I whispered aggressively.

"Ok, ok." He puts his hands up in the air in classic Minho style. He pulls me into a hug and slaps me on the back.

"I've been thinking." I say, "How many of you still have your memories?"

"There's about 10 of us why?" Minho.

"Well there are easily triple, or more, the number of kids to the WICKED staff, really all we need now are weapons."

"We were just thinking that." Teagan with the scary face she pulls when she has get a bad (bad as in trying to get me killed, bad) idea.

"We also know where the weapons are." Minho, "We just didn't have the numbers until now."

"Great minds think alike." I say, not being able to hide my enthusiasm.

 **AN: Well that didn't just take me 3 days to write.**


	9. WICKED Employees

**AN: CHAPTER NUMERO NOVEEEEEEEE.**

 **Have fun.**

We walk down the endless corridors, turn after turn praying we don't get caught. Minho being as energetic as ever didn't help our case. Every other minute Teagan would give me this look, one of happiness, judgemental towards Minho and a small smile.

We neared the weapons room the lights got dimer and strangely unsettling. As expected, we had company. And we were definitely NOT welcome. Two buff men. We stopped in the room next to it.

"Well what's next you idiot? If you knew where the weapons room was then what are we doing here? This is stupid." I say, pacing. I feel Teagan's cold stare in the back of my head.

"You really think we are that dumb don't you?" Oh she is pissed.

"Well you haven't exactly told me anything have you?" I spit back.

Minho laughed. Minho just fucking laughed. Both Teagan and I stared signalling for him to shut the hell up. Minho can be annoying but this? Seriously? His laughing dulled to a creepy smirk.

"Yeah you see I thought we might just send Teagan up to the guards to start flirting and stuff with them. They probably don't get much attention in that area." He winked at Teagan. "Then we could get the weapons. What do you think?" That asshole just went there.

Before I could do anything Teagan stopped glaring at me and turned to Minho and kneed him where the sun don't shine in all seriousness. I know Teagan didn't need protecting anymore but that didn't mean I didn't want in. I walk up to him and kick him in the shin (multiple times) and maybe a punch in the guts.

I watch him double over in pain trying to hold in the cries of agony. It was my turn to smirk.

"What we were actually planning to do," Teagan starts looking over at Minho with the slightest of smiles, "was this." She pulls out a pair of uniforms and key cards.

"Nice!" I break into a smile. "I guess he is out of action?"

"Yup."

We put the WICKED uniform and attach the key cards. I look at the name on my card- Arlo Relans.

"Where did you get this?"

"Insiders, Newt, inside contacts." She replies.

"So what is our cover story?"

"Um I was hoping to just go with the flow and whatever comes out of my mouth is what I stick with?"

"Yeah, no. We are two WICKED employees who need to be armed as we are going on a top secret mission for the blueprint and we can't tell them any more than that. Ok?"

"Well its better than what I came up with I guess."

"Ok. And the 'DREAM TEAM' is back together! Oh and act like you at least know what you are doing otherwise it won't be convincing." I tell her in a big brotherly (?) manner. "Actually on second thought I'll do the talking."

"Cool." She shrugs her shoulders.

We leave Minho to deal with his 'pains' alone in the abandoned room and head toward the weapons room. The guards stand up straighter as soon as they see us.

"What is your business here?" The guard on the left asked.

"The name is Arlo Relans. One of my cohort and I have been sent here to stock up on weapons for at top secret task that involves the blueprint. I am sorry I cannot tell you more." I say as formally as I could, showing them my fake I.D.

"And what is the girl's name?" The guard on the right asked with a look of disgust.

"Ok so just too clear things up, I am a _woman_ and proud, you are being a sexist bastard so quit talking to me like that." I step on her foot before she says anymore. "Ouch! What was that for?" She exclaims.

"Just tell this twat what your name is and move on." I signal to the twat on the right hand side.

"The name is Riley Malencio." She was not impressed.

The guard begrudgingly stepped aside.

 **AN: and Minho is DOWN! I feel like Teagan and I are like fictional soulmates ;). Hope you enjoyed, tell meh what ya thunk! 2 more favourites before i update! No, I wouldn't normally do this i just wanted to see if it will work xD #THISISBETTERTHANBIGBROTHER (no its not) BE MY SOCIAL EXPERIMENT!  
**

 **Goodbye my hamsters.**

 **I donut even know^^**


	10. IMPORTANT AN

Hey people,

I know that ANs' like this are annoying but I thought you guys were entitled I guess to know why I haven't updated. I have been really busy- like really. I feel like I have lost connection with the story during this time. I am not sure that I should continue. I am open for suggestions but I had already had a timeline set out for the the story. Ish. Anyway, please let me know your opinions on this because I am sorta lost...

Thanks, C


End file.
